


Safe With Me

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sweet Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Good thing was that you would always be safe with Lucifer.





	Safe With Me

You were tossing and turning, scenes of torture and pain playing out before your eyes. Knives were pressed into your skin, nails and teeth were ripped out, water filling your mouth and lungs. 

A bright light filled your head, extinguishing the pain and the agony and the fear.

You shot up, barely noticing the hand on your forehead, nor the person besides you. The hand stayed where it was, its coolness soothing you as well as its grace. 

The invisible power flooded your head, waves of relaxation rolling over your body. Slowly, your heart calmed down. 

Lucifer moved to sit right behind you, his chest flush against your back.

"I've got you.", he muttered, pressing a short kiss to your temple.

You relaxed against him, the pictures of the dream still fresh in your mind.

"They're dead.", Lucifer reminded you. "I killed them all those months ago."

"They can't hurt us anymore.", you muttered. How often had you said those words, completely and utterly believing them? But still, the past haunted your sleep. 

Good thing was that you would always be safe with Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
